What they don't know
by xxxkaylatesxxx
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts...and so is the rest of Slytherin house. But even though Draco Malfoy is still a total prat he seems to have changed, so they make an agreement. But things take a wrong turn when it gets back to Draco's father that he is friendly with a Muggleborn...and Draco is left two choices...return to being the soulless man that he was before or let them take her.


disclaimer- all characters belong to JK ROWLING/ plot is mine

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves / They'll judge it like they know about me and you / And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do / The jury's out, but my choice is you.

Taylor Swift ~Ours

Hermione Jean Granger breathed in the last of the warm summer air as she stood on the 9 3/4 platform getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Her heart beat fast as she looked around at the returning and new students, all laughing and running from their mother's, who were trying to smother them with kisses before they left for nine months. No matter how many years she attended this school she would always get that feeling of excitement as she watched the shiny scarlet train start to load it's passengers. One scene caught her eye as she looked around and it made her mouth turn down in a frown...Draco Malfoy. He was shaking hands with his father as he grabbed his luggage, his mother gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he bid them a quick farewell as he reached out to grab the handle of the train. His eyes wandered until they landed on her, she stood rooted in her spot as he stared at her. For the first time since first year he didn't sneer or yell out something rude, just gave her a look of distain and disgust before breaking eye contact and stepping up off the platform. She watched until he disappeared and jumped as Ron and Harry came running up from behind yelling about missing her and quidditch...a weird combination granted... but that was her boys. She ruffled Ron's hair and gave Harry a tight hug, they kept rambeling about random things as she hurried them on the train. They rushed to their usual compartment and shoved the bags into the overhead compartment. Hermione stayed behind and mingled with some of the returning students. Ginny, Neville and Luna had their own space and they were buying everything on the trolley. Luna, as usual was talking about the breeding habits of nargles while Neville watched her hanging on to her every word.

She shut the door and started down the aisle but saw the Slytherin's walking down the aisle verbally and sometimes, physically torturing the other students who got in their way. The first years were watching them with hesitant but curious eyes as the Slytherin's moved with a lethal grace down the aisle. Anyone could tell they were trained Pure-Bloods, in manners and _other_ things. They walked like they were looking down their noses at everything and everybody who dared get in their way, and DEAR GOD THEY WERE HEADED IN HR DIRECTION. She had to stop herself from flinching away from the gruesome looks they were giving her, but as a stubborn Gryffindor she would never back down especially from a Slytherin. As they were walking by one of the bulky ones (probably Blaise) knocked all of her books out of her arms and snickered as they brushed by. The rest of the Slytherin's gave a deep throaty chuckle as they stepped over her books and continued their treck down the aisle. She watched a leg clothed in black robes step over her and glanced up to see the ferret himself glancing down at her with a satisfied look on his face. He chuckled darkly while he looked down at her and said "bowing at my feet, right where you belong muggleborn" the rest of his want-to-be death eaters laughed loudly. To finish it off he kicked one of her books about six feet away from her and kept walking, but not before stepping on that same book again. She glared at their now retreating backs and shook her head as she picked up the novels and textbooks surrounding her. She didn't let them bother her, they had been that way for years now with no hope of change. Although something felt different about this encounter...he had'nt called her a _mudblood_. Muggleborn was one thing but mudblood was an awful insult, and she could'nt remember the last time they had seen each other without him calling her that name. What was going on in that platinum head of his, with the rising of war tensions people were changing...fear did that. She got up and was starting to move towards the other book when she saw it was already in the hands of a boy in her year. By the looks of his blue and bronze tie hung carelessly around his neck it was a Ravenclaw, and an attractive one at that. He had brown hair swooped over his forehead and crystalline blue eyes with a blinding white smile. Her parents would have approved...of the smile of course. She tried to put a name to the face and came up with nothing. How could she not remember him! She studies with all the ravenclaws in the library during the school year but she could not recognize him! She smiled back and thanked him, preparing to hurry away. "So i finally get to meet the Golden Girl. Bravest lioness of Gryffindor", he laughed heartily as Hermione looked down at her feet. Her and Harry had never enjoyed the fame of being 1/3 parts of the Golden Trio, Ron loved the attention though. He reached out his hand to a shake but pulled it back when he saw her hands were full. She nodded and thanked him again, but not before he grabbed her elbow as she turned "you know...thoses Slytherin's are only asking for trouble!" he said it with an almost hatred in in voice, and even though she had had her fair share of unwanted encounters with the snakes the way he said it still made her shiver.

She hurried away and ducked into her compartment, feeling a tad bit winded. As she caught her breath Ron and Harry looked up at her with startled eyes. "Hey Mione what's wrong?" Harry reached out to pat her arm. She shook her head and dismissed it before sitting down and asking about their summer. Normally she would have went and stayed at the Burrow for the last two weeks of summer but things didn't work out at home the way she wanted them to so she stayed home. Thay stared at her with that familiar look like "we know something is wrong and we know you are lying but we will let it go look".


End file.
